


Fallen

by Marimoo30



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fantasy AU, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Humans, Monsters, Three worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimoo30/pseuds/Marimoo30
Summary: This is the story of how an Avian, a Monster, and a Human, all suffered due to the actions of their kind and how it brought them together in the midst of their suffering. I must warn you, from this point forward, it gets quite gloomy. So buckle up, fair Reader, you’re in for a ride.





	Fallen

Long ago, magical beings ruled the Earth. The Avians, who were light and good, using their magic to help and heal others and gain knowledge. They were beautiful, and born with angelic golden wings. But they thought of themselves as better than everyone else and eventually grew sick with pride. Avians looked down on the other creatures and believing they were too perfect for the land dwellers, they took to the skies. And there they lived, for centuries on.

Then there were the Humans. They were a tricky species, capable of being kind and good. But other times cruel and selfish. Not particularly powerful with magic, and not any major physical obscurities, but they adapt, and survive challenges thrown their way. Humans allow fear to misguide them, and jealousy and greed consume them. They stuck to the lands of the Earth. Where they thrived, separating themselves into countries and some, poisoning the land.

Lastly there were the Monsters. Another fickle species that was once revered and joyful. They were large and always different in appearance, sometimes having horns, scales and other obscurities. They had powerful dark magic, and used it as they wished. Going on adventures and making mischief. The Humans and the Avians turned against the monsters, forcing them into the underworld. They remain there, angry and hungry for revenge. Using their dark magic to further corrupt the Humans as revenge for their exile. 

Now, the Humans, the Avians, and the Monsters lived separately. After a few millennia, the Humans forgot all about the other two species, believing that The Times of Old, were just legends. The Avians lived above the clouds in luxury, as they turned up their noses to the problems below them. The Monsters continued to drive the Humans closer and closer towards madness and destruction. 

Dear Reader, this is not a story of how the three creatures were brought back together. This is the story of how an Avian, a Monster, and a Human, all suffered due to the actions of their kind and how it brought them together in the midst of their suffering. I must warn you, from this point forward, it gets quite gloomy. So buckle up, fair Reader, you’re in for a ride.

The story begins on a cloudy day in the Avian Skies, where a young Avian woman was dragged to the city square. She was small and thin, with wide deep violet eyes and pale, freckled skin. Her golden wings were stained red and beaten. The clothes she wore were in tatters. You wouldn’t have been able to tell that the young Avian was once the daughter of the Marquess. Or that in 2 weeks time she would have been wed to the Avian prince. She’d hated the idea of marrying the horrid prince, so she’d fled from her home in an attempts to take refuge with a friend. Unfortunately, she’d been caught midway.  
So now she was bowed before her betrothed, tears rolling down her stained cheeks. The young woman knew what was to come. She trembled with fear, running her hands along the soft golden feathers, desperately wishing that the prince might be merciful. But one glance at the sinister look on the prince’s face sunk all her hopes. She’d never fly again. The young woman choked out a sob.

“Romelle Vargas, you have been charged with insanity and treason for walking out on a deal of our marriage. My love...am I truly so despicable that you must run from me?” Prince Lotor crooned in a sickenly sweet voice. 

He was taunting her. Romelle felt her blood boil, and bared her teeth with a snarl. “I am not your love! And I would rather die than become one of your playthings for the rest of my life!” Romelle spat. Prince Lotor frowned and sauntered towards Romelle. He bent down and harshly cupped her face in his hand so that she’d meet his eye.

“I’m afraid that isn’t helping your case my dear, if you want to keep your wings you mustn’t be so rash,” Prince Lotor said with with gritted teeth and fake concern. He had no intention of sparing Romelle’s wings. Or at this point even marrying her. No, Lotor just wanted to see her give in before he stripped her of everything she had. 

If Romelle’s hands weren’t detained by the guards she would have lunged at him. His words stopped her though, if she agreed to…marry the wretched prince, would her wings be spared? In a desperate sense of false hope, she lowered her head into his hand in a defeated bow. ‘Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad…and my family will be happy,” Romelle thought.

Lotor released Romelle’s face, silently chuckling at the sign of relent. He looked at the guards and nodded to them. Her wings would be torn off publicly. Now. The guards forced her down and one produced a serrated saw out of light. Romelle cried out in confusion, once again thrashing and desperately trying to escape the grip of the guards. 

“I’m sorry my dear, but you know the rules. And it’s time to pay the price,” Prince Lotor said with a smirk, stepping away from Romelle.

“Send her down to the human world once you’ve finished,” Lotor ordered and folded his arms over his chest. ‘It’s such a shame,’ He thought, ‘She would have made a beautiful addition to my collection.’

Romelle screamed in fear and agony as the saw came into contact with her skin. She felt thin streaks of blood trickle down her back. She shut her eyes tightly as tears began to pool in her eyes. The guards paid no mind to her cries as they continued to drag the saw back and forth. Romelle begged for them to stop, wishing nothing more than for this to be over. The blinding pain dragged on as adrenaline kept her awake through it all. What was only about 15 minutes felt like an eternity as her wings were hacked off.

The worst part, was when Romelle heard the dull thud her wings made when they fell to the ground. And the haunting lack of weight there was on her back. When in was all over, the guards released her arms and she curled into a ball, sobbing. The loud distorted scream of agony quieted to the hollow ache of pain as Romelle laid there, weeping. Finally, after the awful ordeal was over, a merciful dreamless sleep swept over her.


End file.
